Gil's Imagination
by Stabby and Echo
Summary: An epic story about two insane girls who meddle with the pandora cast!
1. Intro thingamadoodles

**Gil's Imagination**

Gil's Imagination/Emmi- practically a female version of Gil, I'm not sure why Gil's Imagination is a girl . . . she just is. I'm pretty sure she has to avoid maid outfits so Oz won't die from a nose bleed.

Emmi: Hey

Oz: Sooooooo

Stabby&Echo: Umm isn't this our story???

Emmi&Oz: Oh yeah sorry –slides off screen-

Echo- She acts like a cat . . . a lot . . . Which seems to freeze Gil. . . He makes a good statue though!!!!!

Gil: HEY!!!

Echo: Sorry!!!!! Back to the description^^

Echo- She isn't Echo of a Noise, but Echo of an Echo . . . Echo is crazy!!!! Not really, just randomly fun. Also she looks like Echo of a Noise, except with neko ears and a tail.

Stabby: I'm a grammatical steak!!!!

Echo: okay . . . ^^' keep telling yourself that . . . maybe it will come true (lying very convincingly)

Stabby: SO YOU DON'T LOVE ME –fake cries-

Echo: -rolls eyes- You remind me too much of Tama-chan somehow. You both are very sensitive . . .

Stabby: Is that a bad thing –gets out lightsaber-

Echo: Maybe, cuz I mean he is a loon . . . Plus u rn't rely Stabby . . . u r Stanny!!!!!!

Stabby: -Feels urge to fix mistakes-

Echo: Too bad she can't fix Gil . . .

Stabby: One day I'm going to kill you. You know that right?

Echo: Really? –Cries in emo corner- Wait why is Gil here?

Gil: You called me a mistake –sniffles-

Stabby: Aww I still like you Gil!

Gil: -suddenly perks up- Really?

Stabby: Yup!

Emmi: Shouldn't we get to the first chapter now???

Echo: –Shifts feet- Once I feel better –Cloud of doom-

Stabby: Should I hit you over the head? –Gets out frying pan-

Echo: No . . . This is why I hate being a useless bomb

Gil: Bomb????

Echo: Yes, a bomb that could kick a ninja's butt!!!!!

Stabby: Bomb where???? I love bombs –gets out C4 and rubs against it-

Everyone: 0.o

Echo: YAY BOMBS!!!!!!!! –Twirls around in a circle like a maniac-

Stabby: Chapter one now no arguments. .-.

Echo: Okay, just one thing ^^ -Grabs Gil and Oz- I am the pimp!!!!!!!!! –Kisses Oz and Gil-

Stabby: -Facepalm- I thought Oz was the pimp -_-

Echo: Nope . . . They grew tired of Oz –smiles-

Oz: Hey!!!!

Echo: I. Am. The. Pimp. –Glares at Oz-

Oz: You are the pimp –hides behind Gil-

Stabby: CHAPTER. ONE. NOW. –Death glare of doom-

Echo: Okays! –hides- I AM A PERVERTED FAN GIL!!!!!


	2. Two Girls and Two Idiots

**Gil's Imagination **

Chapter One: Two Idiots and Two Girls

Gil and Oz were having a normal tea time, when all of a sudden two girls burst through the window. Oz and Gil were blown out of their seats.

"What was that?" Oz asked stupidly.

"It was us!" exclaimed a dark shadowy figure.

The two figures stepped out of the cloud of smoke. One looked like Gil, except in girl form. While the other looked like Echo, except with neko ears and a tail? "Who are you?" Gil asked as he stood in front of Oz protectively.

The Gil twin/girl/alien? /something leaped on top of Gil and said enthusiastically, "I'm your imagination!!!" Gil had that funny shocked expression we all came to know and love.

"What?" Gil said

"You don't remember me?" Gil's Imagination said while crying chibi tears.

"I'm utterly confused." Oz stated.

"Well of course you are" The Echo neko said as Oscar suddenly burst through the door and exclaimed "You two finally got girlfriends! I'm so proud of my sons!"

"Ewwww no I'm Gil's imagination that would be gross" The Gil twin cried while brushing the gross thoughts off her shoulders.

"No." Echo neko stated, looking like a scrunched up cat.

"But you're so cute!" Oz exclaimed.

"Not you . . . I prefer someone else, dunce." Echo neko dissed Oz rather coolly.

Oz goes into his emo corner, "Rejected again . . ." Oz mumbled.

Echo neko sighed, "I'm surprised you haven't asked for our names yet."

"What are your names?" Gil asked cautiously.

"My name is Echo of an Echo, but just Echo if you will. And this is . . . Well, we were hoping if you could fix this problem Gil-sama." Echo stated.

"Yeah Gil you never named me so I'm just Gil's Imagination. Gil please name me?" The Gil twin cried

"Umm okay . . . how about . . . Emmi!" Gil exclaimed, finally giving his imagination a name.

"I love it!! Yay I've went so long without a proper name!" Emmi cried joyously.

"Yay!!! Emmi is Emmi!!!!" Echo cried.

"Man," Oz said, "They cry a lot."

Echo's head snapped back towards Oz. "Excuse me, but at least I am not a babbling buffoon of an idiot."

Oz's mouth dropped.

"Hmmmpf." Echo nodded her head, and walked away from the insulted boy. "Oh and by the way Oz Vessarius . . ."

Oz looked up.

"I am the pimp," Echo struck a pose, smiling proudly then everybody facepalmned.

* * *

We don't own anything but Emmi and Neko Echo as Break calls her.


	3. The Pimp Strikes Back

**Gil's Imagination **

Chapter Two: The Pimp Strikes Back

Echo was skipping through the halls of Pandora, humming Lacie (which only she and Emmi know because they know everything and can see the future sometimes . . . okay maybe not but still!!!) when Break walked by. "Neh, good morning Neko Echo!"

"Break . . ." Echo glared, "That's not my name."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes you fool!!" Emily screeched.

"Neh!!! It's that doll contraption!!!!!"

"Oh Emily, hush you naughty girl, we mustn't frighten our guest." Break reprimended.

Echo pawed the air around Emily, "Brrrrreak!!! Keep her away, please?"

"But she's my bestest girl." Break pouted.

Echo pawed Break's head. "Now!!"

Break sighed, "Not a cute kitty, now are you?"

"Hehhhh!!" Echo hissed.

"Well now, will sweets make you feel better?" Break mused.

Echo's eyes lit up "mmhmm!!!!"

"Okay, how's about my means of travel," Break said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Neh?" Echo tilted her head to the side.

Break grabbed the now protesting Echo, and shoved her into the nearest cabinet, and climbing in himself.

"Wait a minute what in the world are you doing!!! Let go of me you stupid candy man!!!" Echo screamed.

"We're here already." Break stated he seemed very annoyed.

"We are whe-" Echo was cut short. She tumbled out of something that resembled a wardrobe. Echo landed on top of Break, and their lips met for the briefest second. Echo's face grew very red, and she pulled away. "U-umm what are we here for?"

"Candy!!" Break exclaimed, completely unfazed by the incident.

"Candy?" Echo's eyes grew chibi huge.

"The candy is right over her-" Break's face froze in horror.

"What is it? Where's the can-" Echo's face grew shocked.

"THE CANDY!!!!!" They both exclaimed.

Alas, the poor candy was all gobbled up.

"There's a trail of candy wrappers!!!" Echo crouched down (much like a cat) and started following the wrappers. Break had an extraordinary view of her goods. The trail led to a pair of wooden double doors. Echo barged in and shouted, "ALRIGHT YOU SCUM!! WHO TOOK THE CANDY????"

The four duke houses froze.

"Ummm Echo, this is a private meeting for the heads of the four duke houses," Liam explained to her.

"Holy shiz!!!" Echo backed out of the room slowly.

"YOU!!" Echo exclaimed, "Why didn't you stop me you stupid candy man!!!"

"Well, I couldn't be bothered." Break said. He had a piece of candy in his mouth.

Echo pounced on him and took the candy that was rightfully hers out of his mouth, and into hers.

"Stupid candy man, you hid the candy, didn't you" Echo said venomously.

"Now now Neko Echo, don't get riled up." Break mused.

Echo pounced on Break "You stupid candy man!!!!" Break smiled, he didn't mind being straddled by Echo in the middle of the hallway where everybody could see. Heck, it wasn't his fault he was so good looking. Break laughed and whispered, "Now now Neko Echo, I don't want anyone else to see this." He rolled under the nearest table (with Echo, which squished her) and disappeared. He wound up in his room.

Let's just say she "spent the night" with him.

~The Next Day~

Echo woke up in Break's arms. "Neh where am I?" Echo asked groggily. "Wait a minute. . . YOU STUPID CANDY MAN!!!!!" Echo attacked Break in his sleep.

"You didn't mind last night. Neko Echo," Break said coyly.

"You," Echo gave him an evil glare.

~Lunch~

"What's wrong Break?" Oz asked as Break walked through the door to eat. Break had on a cast for his right arm.

"Neh neh, it's nothing you uncute brat." Break sighed.

"Let's just say it has to do with Echo, V-cards, and a now very badly bruised Break," Emmi said cheerily.

"V-cards?" Oz asked stupidly

"Yes do enlighten us, Emmi" Break smirked

"Err . . . well you know . . ." Emmi stuttered.

"It's when two people have sex stupid!!" Alice said from the doorway

Oz's eyes grew big, "Echo is it true?"

"Not my fault, that stupid candy man-"

"Clown" Alice stated, narrowing her eyes.

"Candy man!" Echo narrowed her eyes.

They both glared at each other until Break sneaked up behind Echo, and said, "Attached are we?"

"Do you want me to break that other arm for you?" Echo asked evilly.

Break smartly hid behind a couch. "Just a joke Neko Echo. Look what happens when I make a joke Emily." Break pouted.

"Girl can't take a joke!!" Emily cackled.

"Wait a minute. . . Where was that thing last night," Echo's eyes widened, "Please don't tell me . . . that thing was there!!"

"Oh God I hope not" Emmi said

"She was taking a bath," Break shrugged.

Echo let out a very big sigh of relief. "Thank God!!"

"I'm not a pervert like Break is!!" Emily protested.

"Now now Emily." Break said.

"Now, where are Emmi and I going to sleep?" Echo asked, clearly avoiding the topic.

"I slept out in the hall last night!" Emmi pouted.

"I slept in the gutter two nights ago." Echo stated.

"Very ladylike Echo." Oz said sarcastically.

"Hmmmm since Emmi is my imagination, she can stay in the extra bed in my room," Gil said.

"Yay!!!! A bed!!!" Emmi exclaimed.

"I'm kidnapping Neko Echo either way, so she stays in my room," Break worked out.

"You!!" Echo tried to pounce on Break, but Emmi held her back.

"Neh neh you can save that for later," Break smirked.

Echo's eyes looked like flames now. Poor Break, he's gonna get it later.

"Well Imma take a cat nap now. Night!!" Echo exclaimed, even though it was nine in the afternoon.

"I'll come too!" Break chibi leaped. (lul 0.o)

Just then, Sharon appeared with her big paper fan, and beat Break with it.

"Well, bye!!" and with that, Echo went to go take a cat nap.

"I laugh at you Break." Emmi said giggling. "Now only if someone would scratch my head I would be a happy imagination!"

"I will scratch your head!" Oz exclaimed melodramatically while reaching over to scratch Emmi's head.

"You earn brownie points for this" Emmi said happily!

* * *

We don't own anything but Emmi and Neko Echo as Break calls her.


	4. Emmi's Weird Adventures in Pandora HQ

**Gil's Imagination**

Chapter Three: Emmi's Weird Adventures in Pandora Headquarters

Emmi walked down the stairwell, and ran through the hallways, searching for something to do. She had previously annoyed the hell out of Gil, that he had to indulge in a smoke. That man has one of the weakest wills. Ever. So, being the nice imagination that she was, she went looking for trouble, instead of causing it.

The first door she stopped at was a huge oak door. She pushed through and found a room filled with bookshelves. 'A library?' Emmi thought, 'Needs a little sprucing up.' She imagined umpalumpas as librarians, a ceiling that could change colors, and books that flew from shelf to shelf. 'Too bad it'll wear off in a day,' She thought sadly.

Liam walked in, "And this is where all the books on the Abyss are kept, and what in god's name is that!!" The poor guy was leading a tour of Pandora Headquarters to the new employees, when all of a sudden; a book hit him square in the face.

Emmi laughed out loud.

"Emmi!! What did you do!!?" Liam yelled.

Emmi ran like the smart girl she was/sort of is.

The second door was a white one. She entered, and marveled at her luck. It was Break's room. Oh what damage she could cause!

Emmi empted out Break's candy stash, which was in Break's LOCKED desk drawer (that was conveniently destroyed), onto the front yard, in a fountain. It's water turned a shade of pink. She undid the sheets to his bed, and tied them around his room, much like an enormous spider web.

~Two hours of Laying Waste Later~

Break crawled out from his bed, completely exhausted. He froze. "WTF??" Break shouted, but didn't use the abbreviation. His room looked . . . you couldn't even describe the horrible things done. But what hurt Break the most was that all his candy was gone. Please Echo would be mad. Oh God. She's not pleasant when mad.

Break hurriedly cleaned up and bought a truckload (literally) of candy.

Emmi laughed until she cried, which wasn't long, considering that she was hyper now. The next room on her list, and yes she now has a list, was Oz's!!!

Emmi opened the door to Oz's room, turned away and ran. Oh the horrid things she saw! Oz and Gil . . . She shuddered. So, she imagined a fire house breaking through their window and drenching the room in water, and the people.

Five seconds later, out stormed a very angry Gil. "Why did you do that stupid!!!"

"My name's not stupid. It's Emmi." Emmi pouted, "And you're rooms next, so don't worry."

Emmi ran to Gil's room and imagined elves coming out from under the bed and putting holes in his walls, moths eating his clothes, and a vat of itching powder over everything.

Emmi knew now would most likely be a good time to find a SAFE hiding place, so she ran to Alice's room and hid in her closet, knowing she rarely went in there.

~A few hours later~

There was a very angry mob looking for our dearest Emmi, luckily no one thought to look in Alice's closet because who in their right mind would hide there. Well Emmi isn't in her right mind is she now?

"Where is she" Gil yelled emotionally

"How am I supposed to know" Alice said only joining in, in the hopes of hurting someone.

"Use your nose you stupid rabbit" The now enraged Gil said (Someone's an emo)

Emmi heard voices coming toward 'her' closet and was very alarmed because they sounded quite angry.

"She's in there" she heard Alice say

'Oh shiz' Emmi thought as the door opened to reveal a VERY angry mob.

"The candy. Why did you have harm my precious candy!" Break pretended to sob.

"You are an idiot!" Echo hit his head. Hard.

"It's not my fault Gil just had to take a smoke and I was bored and smoke smells bad my cute little nose just couldn't take it any longer so I messed up/imagined things. It's all Gil's fault I tell you" Emmi explained

"You are going to clean up my room," Echo glared at Gil, "And when you're done, you have to clean the library, Oz's room, and the kitchen."

"What does the kitchen have anything to do with this?" Gil asked.

"You will clean the god dammed kitchen." Echo said venomously.

"B-but it's not fair" Gil cried

"Stop being emo Gil," Echo sighed.

"Life's not fair . . . you know it's kind of bad your imagination had to tell you that." Emmi stated

And Gil scrubbed every room the end.

"And I am still the pimp!" Echo said, while grabbing Gil and Oz, kissing them both.

"Poor Break" Emmi said laughing at him. "Well that's what you get for stealing V-cards." She shrugged

Break went into his emo corner.

* * *

We don't own anything except Emmi and Neko Echo as Break likes to call her


	5. How Echo Affected a Sadistic Man

**Gil's Imagination **

Chapter Four: How Echo Affected a Sadistic Man

Echo woke up with that stupid candy man. "Wake up idiot!!" She shouted, flailing her arms above her head. Her eyes allowed her to see in the dark, very much like a cat, and she threw Break off the bed and onto the water balloons she filled up last night.

"Gahh!" Break shouted at the sudden impact. "It's 5 in the morning. I wanna go back to sleep," Break cried chibi tears.

"No thanks, I need to get ready, and I'm not having you crush me again. (Break moves in his sleep . . . a lot) Break scratched the back of his head "Sorry?"

"Neh" Echo responded with a flick of her tail.

~Five minutes later~

Echo was fully dressed (And yes, her clothes are the same as Echo of a Noise's), and she headed out to the nearest restaurant.

On her way, she bumped into none other than Vincent Nightray!!!

"Echo? What are you doing here?" Vincent asked, very confused.

"I'm getting breakfast, what else. What are you doing Vincent?" Echo retorted.

Smack! Vincent struck Echo across the face. "You should be at the mansion." Vincent seethed.

"I am not Echo of a Noise bitch! I am Echo of An Echo. Stupid, why the hell do you think I have neko ears and a tail?" Echo demanded, in pure rage.

"Oh, pardon my harsh behavior Miss Echo." Vincent tried to soothe her. "You see, Echo of a Noise rarely obeys my orders, and she sometimes will disappear for hours, and not follow my instructions." He smiled pleasantly. 'Shit, I lost a pawn. I need to get her to trust me,' Vincent thought.

"I don't think you should take it out on her. I mean of course I hit the people I love all the time, but they know I love em." Echo said.

'Strange girl' Vincent thought, 'What a pity I have to manipulate her.'

Echo shined her cat eyes on him, "What time is it?"

"Five thirty-two. What strange eyes." Vincent cupped her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Well, not as interesting as yours." Echo replied.

That struck a nerve. Hate filled his mind. No one touches that subject. No one.

Echo felt him stiffen. "That's a good thing stupid." Echo gave Vincent a hug.

Vincent's eyes widened. The only person to compliment him since Jack. Vincent smiled a real smile after so very long.

"So . . . Breakfast??" Echo looked up at Vincent with adorable chibi eyes.

Vincent sighed. 'One-tracked mind.'

"Breakfast it is."

"Yay!!!" Echo pounced on Vincent, catching him off guard. He stumbled and fell. (Wtf? Peoples fall . . . a lot) He landed in a shrub. Echo bumped his forehead, and touched his lips. (Echo is the pimp) Echo hopped off and ran out of the shrub.

"Eh he. Sorry Vincent. How's about food? Please, I'm starving." Echo rubbed her stomach dramatically.

Vincent chuckled, "Okay, breakfast it is."

'Well damn, he's unfazed as ever . . .' Echo thought.

~An Hour and a Half Later~

"Yummy!!!" Echo exclaimed. "I don't think I can walk anymore." She dragged her feet behind her.

With a sigh, Vincent gave her a piggy back ride (yeah yeah yeah out of character I know I know) for the rest of the walk.

When they got to Pandora Headquarters, everyone was up, and waiting.

"Where were you?" Sharon questioned.

"Breakfast?" Echo replied innocently.

"Why is Vincent Nightray with you?" Break eyed said person wirily.

"He bought the food for me?" Echo replied.

"And we decided that she would live in the Nightray House." Vincent smiled.

Everyone did that funny shocked face look that only Gil normally has.

"Imma do what?" Echo asked.

Vincent's eye twitched. "I said you are going to-"

"We heard what you said, and it's not happening, right Neko Echo?" Break stated. God he hated that man.

"Maybe Vincent should live here! Problem solved! Imma take a cat nap! Good night!"

"IT'S MORNING!!" Everyone yelled.

"And I care . . .?" Echo said lazily.

"I'm coming too" Break and Vincent said.

They stopped and glared at each other. They both ran to the door. Lul I Echo is a pimp.

"I am a pimp!" Echo said, grabbing Vincent and Break, kissing them both. "Goodnight."

They both drooled.

"Emmi says hello." Emmi said waving at Vincent "I'm Gil's Imagination."

Vincent grabbed Gil. "My brother." He stated.

"My creator." Emmi stated just because she could.

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "I'm going upstairs."

"No you're not." Break said.

"Emmi laughs at Echo's pimpness. Now I go see if the library is back to normal because I broke it." Emmi said.

"Imma go to bed," Break said, heading upstairs.

"You do realize that Break and Echo share a room." Gil stated.

Vincent deadpanned.

"Emmi thinks you just stole Gil's face. I should show you the flying books." Emmi giggled

Vincent looked at her funnily. "No thanks Imma go to bed." Vincent said.

~10 seconds later~

"What the hell are you doing?" Break shouted.

"I can't sleep?" Vincent pouted.

"Not in the same bed as me dammit."

"I don't mind." Echo said.

Break twitched. Vincent smiled.

They slept like this; Break, Echo, Vincent.

Just in case Break tried to kill Vincent. You can never be too careful. And remember, Echo is the pimp.

* * *

We don't own anything but Emmi and Neko Echo as Break calls her.


	6. A Hungry Emmi is Never a Good Thing

**Gil's Imagination **

Chapter Five: A Hungry Emmi is Never a Good Thing

Emmi was wandering through the halls looking for something to do or eat, Emmi is always hungry. Emmi wasn't sure what to think of this Vincent guy quite yet he didn't seem so bad and Echo liked him . . . well . . . pimped him Emmi wasn't quite sure anyway. 'I wonder if I should ask about him.' Emmi thought 'Too hungry I need food first.' Emmi thought making her way to the kitchen.

~A few not so hungry hours later~

The kitchen staff was beyond angry they were furious Emmi would have another angry mob to deal with later. Most of the staff was surprised one girl could eat EVERYTHING and I do mean everything there wasn't even a single crumb left. The rest of the staff was angry that they would have to restock the entire kitchen, something like this had never happened before.

Emmi was looking for people to ask when she spotted . . . Liam

"LIAM, HEY COME HERE I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING" Emmi waved enthusiastically.

Poor Liam he would never get a break, (No not that kind you pervy readers)

"What Emmi what did you want to ask?" Liam sighed

"What do you think of Vincent?" Emmi asked.

"He's mean, sadistic, and creepy." Liam complained, "He always messes with me while I'm working, calls me names, and don't even get me started on what he does to the roses . . ." Liam ranted.

"Otherwise one bad vote for Vincent." Emmi stated.

"Yes." Liam twitched.

"Mkay thanksies!" Emmi said running off. 'Now I need to ask more people.' Emmi thought as she began to wander around again soon enough she saw Gil.

"GIL I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!!" Emmi exclaimed

"What Emmi?" Gil asked rather annoyed with his own imagination.

"What do you think of your brother Vincent . . . I'm going to call him princess!" Emmi exclaimed.

"He's annoying sometimes and clingy, but he's my brother so I'll always love him. (AS A BROTHER YOU CRAZY PERVERTED FAN GIRLS)" Gil said.

"So one good vote for Vincent." Emmi stated.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gil shrugged.

"Kay bye!" Emmi said running off yet again. 'Who else can I ask perhaps Oz . . . yeah I'll ask him!' Emmi thought running around and popping her head into random doors looking for Oz, until finally she saw him.

"HEY GOT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Emmi yelled chasing after Oz

"What is it Emmi?" Oz asked stupidly happy (Best I could do alright.)

"What do you think of Vincent or as I like to call him princess!?" Emmi exclaimed

"He's suspicious." Oz said, while his eyes darted left and right.

"So is that a good vote or a bad vote?" Emmi questioned.

"It's a suspicious vote." His eyes darted back and forth again (For being stupidly happy, he's stupidly suspicious . . . or paranoid!!!!)

"Thanks bye!" Emmi said as she darted away.

Then Emmi saw a random guy on the ceiling Emmi thought he was really fat.

"HEY YOU RANDOM GUY ON THE CEILING I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Emmi yelled

"About Vincent Nightray?" The ceiling guy asked

"Yeah how did you know?" Emmi screamed quite amazed.

"I know all little girl." The ceiling guy replied

"So you know about 'that'" Emmi said

"Yes I know." The ceiling guy said

"Echo is gonna be pissed." Emmi said

And just then Echo randomly burst through the door. "Who said that!!!"

"It was me, little girl." The ceiling guy said, quite amused.

Echo crouched, and leaped on the ceiling guy, biting his head. Then, he burst into pieces, and disappeared.

"Eh?" Echo said, very confused.

"I never got an answer. Hey Echo what do you think of Vincent?" Emmi asked.

"He's good, but misunderstood." Echo said, smiling.

Then, a guy with really long red hair, and purple eyes. "I think Vincent Nightray is a complete and utter evil." He said coldly.

"Who are you?" Echo and Emmi asked.

"Duke Rufus Barma, at your service." Duke Barma bowed.

"Did I bite you?" Echo said, very confused.

"Yes you did!" Barma said, with an anime vein.

"Oh. It's your fault!" Echo pointed accusingly.

"No it's not." Barma said, glaring.

"GUESS WHAT!!!!" Echo yelled.

"What?" Barma said, quite irritated.

"I AM THE PIMP!!!!" Echo said, grabbing Barma kissing him.

"AND I AM A THUG!!!" Emmi said, beating up Break.

"Weird girls . . ." Barma said, smirking.

Echo did a kitty dance . . . which looked something like a spazz attack.

"LIAM!!!!" Echo yelled, and kissed him too.

"So that's another bad vote for Princess?" Emmi asked.

"Bad vote." Break managed to say because Emmi had beaten him severly.

"Poor Break!!" Echo said, walked over to him (on all fours)[it's cat like okay!!!!] {Stupid perverted fan Gils}

"I'm fine now!"Break said with a nosebleed.

Echo pawed his head "Stupid candy man!!!"

"Emmi laughs at you" Emmi said laughing insanely. (I think we are scaring Barma)

Barma looked very scared. "I haven't had a kiss in forty-seven years!!" Barma said hyperly which is the complete opposite of his personality.

"Emmi is scared." Emmi said hiding behind Liam. Then Liam looked at her strangely.

"Me too . . ." Break said, grabbing Echo and starting upstairs, "Neh neh, Neko Echo needs another kitty nap, right?"

Echo mumbled under her breath. "I'm still a pimp dammit."

Then Vincent randomly appeared beside Barma for who knows what reason.

"EMMI HAS A QUESTION FOR VINCENT!!" Emmi yelled

Barma whispered into his ear. Vincent twitched. "I am a good person." Vincent lied very convincingly.

"EMMI HAD ANOTHER QUESTION THEN!" Emmi yelled

'What now?' Vincent thought, "Yes." He smiled.

"Emmi wants to know if she can give you a nick-name." Emmi asked.

"Sure . . . why not." Vincent twitched.

"YAY I'M GOING TO CALL YOU PRINCESS NOW!!" Emmi yelled happily.

Vincent deadpanned, and twitched. This surprisingly beat Gilbert's deadpan.

"Emmi laughs at your face." Emmi said skipping off but not before yelling "ISH THE THUG!"

* * *

We don't own anything but Emmi and Neko Echo as Break calls her.


	7. The Angry Kid Arrives

**Gil's Imagination**

Chapter Six: The Angry Kid Arrives

When Emmi and Echo were out causing havoc (Teasing Gil and Break), a carriage pulled out in front of Pandora Hearts.

Emmi and Echo raced outside and started hopping up and down, while screaming "WHO IS IT WHO IS IT WHO IS IT WHO IS IT!!" at the top of their lungs.

"WELL YOU SHUT UP!!!" came a very angry voice. (Insert whacking noise) "Don't be so rude Elliot," came a calm, cool voice.

"LEO!!!!!" Echo pounced on Leo.

"Gack!!!!" Leo said, falling out of the carriage.

Elliot went to his emo corner.

"Why are you in Gil's corner Emmi wants to know?" Emmi said.

"I was ignored." Elliot cried, very much like Gil for some weird reason.

Leo had little swirls in his eyes ^^

"Emmi thinks only Gil should be in said corner. I can be there I'm his imagination." Emmi stated.

"And Break!" Echo smiled.

"Will you get off person?" Leo asked politely

"No." Echo pouted

'Why not?" Leo asked confused because he didn't know who Echo was.

Echo's eyes sparkled "BECAUSE I'M THE PIMP!!!" Echo screamed, dragging Elliot out of his emo corner and kissing them both.

"And Emmi's the thug!" Emmi said happily.

"What the fuck was that for?!?!?!?!" Elliot screamed.

"Imma pimp!!!" Echo pouted.

"Don't argue with Pimp. If not Emmi gets to beat you. That makes Emmi happy though ask Break!" Emmi exclaimed.

"Yeah . . . she's an uncute brat." Break said.

"Neko Echo!!" Break said

"Yes?" Echo replied.

"No pimping." Break said, hitting her head.

"Why not?" Echo cries chibi tears

"Emmi thinks that Break thinks he owns you. AND I AM TOO CUTE DON'T BE MEAN TO ME BREAK!!!!!!!!!" Emmi said being as emo as Gil.

"Yup. You uncute brat. My Neko Echo." Break confirmed, kissing said Echo.

"But Imma pimp. And always will be" Echo smiled

"Emmi is now sad and angry so I'll beat up Break." Emmi said starting after Break.

"You guys are very weird!" Elliot stated bluntly, "And god dammit don't come near me you ass!!!" he screamed at Emmi and Echo

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!!" Echo twitched angrily.

"EMMI IS NOW ANGRIER AT YOU SO SHE WILL BEAT UP ELLIOT." Emmi yelled putting Break down and starting after Elliot.

Echo and Emmi gave Elliot lots of bruises to last a lifetime.

"PLUS YOU LIKE OZ!!!!!!" Echo screamed.

"Emmi thought Oz was _with _Gil." Emmi stated rather confused.

"I didn't say Oz liked him back. Poor Elliot." Echo said (She's a definite Fan Gil)

"Ahh Emmi understands now." Emmi said happily.

"And Leo likes Elliot!!" Echo proudly stated.

Leo scooted away from Elliot, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I KNEW IT!!!!!" Echo stated quite fangilishly.

"Emmi laughs at all of you." Emmi said giggling.

Echo pushed Leo and Elliot together. "Kiss!!!!!!!" Echo squeaked!!

They wouldn't kiss, so Echo forced them too.

* * *

We don't own anything except Emmi and Neko Echo as Break likes to call her


	8. Omake: Killing Break Slowly?

**Gil's Imagination**

Omake: Killing Break Slowly?

Echo woke up in Break's arms again and the first thing she did was punch him in the face "Get up you lazy dumbass!!!" She screamed!!

"My, my, is it someone's time of month?" Break said oh so stupidly.

"No it's not you bastard!!!!" Echo punched him in the gut four times and kicked him in the head with a hammer while singing I am not an animal at the top of her lungs!!!!!!!!!!

"What did I do?" Break asked.

"EVERYTHING OBVIOUSLY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Echo screamed, enraged.

"Did your fanfiction get deleted by some gay computer spazz attack again?" Break asked.

"YES IT DID GOD DAMMIT AND NOW I AM SO PISSED I COULD JUST KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Echo raved.

"Why me Neko Echo?" Break asked innocently.

"Because I can't kill the computer, I don't have enough money to replace it."

"I do!!!"

"Really? Ishall be right back." Echo said.

~5 hours of demolishing a computer later~

"That felt so much better! Thanks Break!!" Echo hugged said person.

"No problem."

"Oh, and I expect the new computer by tomorrow. Well, Imma take a kitty nap night!!" Echo left.

* * *

We don't own anything except Emmi and Neko Echo as Break likes to call her


End file.
